<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An pleasurable evening by missthingsplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090004">An pleasurable evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace'>missthingsplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Rating: NC17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parings/characters: Magnus/Alec<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.<br/>Summary: Sunday Smut<br/>Warnings: Smut<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Rating: NC17</p><p>Not written smut in a while ... here we go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An pleasurable evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half kissing, half stumbling through the door of the apartment they broke apart, Magnus closing it behind them with a flick of his hand.</p><p>“Well, that was a much better walk home than some.” Alec grinned, shrugging his jacket off and laying it over the arm of a chair.</p><p>Magnus chuckled, walking towards him, “Well, it might have been quicker if you hadn't kept stopping to snog me!”</p><p>“Snog?” Alec raised an amused eyebrow.</p><p>“Just a term I discovered while spending time in London, back in the … 1980s,” Magnus replied “I would definitely describe it as snogging, not kissing.”</p><p>“Would you?” Alec smiled. “Well, you didn't put up any resistance!”</p><p>Magnus put a hand on each side of his boyfriends face and kissed him softly for a few moments, “That is kissing, this is snogging” he stated before capturing the younger man's mouth is a passionate kiss, parting his mouth this his own until they parted a little breathless.”</p><p>“I'm all for snogging,” Alec retorted, leaning in to kiss him.</p><p>“Oh no,” Magnus smiled, “not just yet …”</p><p>Leading him over to the sofa, Magnus gently pushed him down into a sitting position, then straddled him. He took a moment to look deep into the eyes of the man he loved before kissing him softly, feeling Alec trying to deepen the kiss he pulled away teasingly and shook his head.</p><p>“All in good time,” he told his coyly, hands reaching down to free his lovers shirt from his jeans before tugging it over his head. </p><p>Alec reached out with his hands to unbutton the older man's waistcoat, fumbling a little with them in his haste.</p><p>“You wear too many clothes,” Alec mumbled.</p><p>With a click of his fingers the waistcoat and shirt Magnus had been wearing vanished instantly.</p><p>“Problem solved,” he told him. </p><p>“Magic, I knew it had it's uses,” Alec, sliding his hands over his lovers bared chest. </p><p>“It can be handy at times,” Magnus replied leaning forwards to place small, butterfly like kisses along Alec's collarbone until he reached the nape of the younger man's neck. Taking his time he nibbled, licked and kissed at the spot while Alec let out little moans of pleasure before doing exactly what he knew he wanted. He clamped his lips the the nape of his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth while sliding it against his teeth, the sounds of pleasure coming from Alec only adding to his own growing excitement.</p><p>Releasing the hold on the younger man's neck he could see the love bite already beginning to bloom, adding another while Alec moaned and canted beneath him, desperate to feel his lovers excitement against his own, wishing the fabric between them away.</p><p>“Magnus, please,” Alec groaned loudly, reaching to grab his lovers face with both hands and kiss him hard, putting every ounce of passion and desire into it. Lips bruising, teeth clashing as they seemingly tried to devour each other before they pulled apart, panting for air.</p><p>Alec reached for the buckle of the belt around the older man's trousers, unfastening it swiftly while Magnus worked on the fastenings of Alec's jeans, making short work of the job and thrust his hand inside, sliding beneath his underwear to clasp his cock. Alec finished opening the older man's trousers and tried to tug them down over his hips, letting out a moan of both pleasure and frustration when they barely moved.</p><p>“Magnus,” His lover name coming out barely as a whisper, tugging on them again, hips canting along with the hand on his cock.</p><p>“Mmmm ...” Magnus mumbled, using his free hand to make the rest of their clothes leave their bodies. “Better?”</p><p>“Much,” Alec agreed, reaching for his lovers cock, mirroring his movement while their lips locked again, kissing each other deeply. </p><p>Feeling himself and Alec on the verge of coming Magnus dragged himself away from the kiss and loosened his hand on his lovers cock.</p><p>“No, no ...” Alec grumbled, “don't stop, need to come.”</p><p>“Soon, I promise,” Magnus assured him, leaning forwards to kiss him as he gently removed the younger man's hand from his own pulsating cock and slid off his lap. He parted Alec's legs and knelt between them. “Soon, but first ...”</p><p>Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips and pulled them slightly forwards so his lovers arse was on the edge of the sofa and then trailed his hands down the younger man's thighs, first on the outside before moving them inwards until they reached his knees and parted them ever wider while Alec looked down at him in anticipation through half lowered lashes.</p><p>Resting one hand on Alec's thigh Magnus slowly, teasing his lover he worked his hand up the other, fingers grazing over his skin until it reached his balls. Alec groaned softly with pleasure as the older man cupped his balls, gently massaging them; so lost in the moment he never noticed Magnus dip his head down between his legs until he felt the wetness of Magnus' tongue at the entrance to his arse. Using his free hand Magnus reached down to grasp his own cock, pleasuring himself almost to the edge of orgasm before forcing himself to stop.</p><p>“Yes, oh please,” Alec begged his lover, reaching for his own cock at the feel of his lovers tongue slowly delving deeper and deeper inside him, desperately needing to come but trying to hold back. </p><p>Feeling a finger and then two join the tongue Alec almost lost the battle, his hips canting upwards to wards, trying to find the hand that had abandoned his cock.</p><p>“Magnus, gonna come,” Alec groaned. “soon ...”</p><p>In one swift move Magnus removed his tongue and fingers from his lovers arse and pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance for a moment before thrusting inside, the tightness of the tunnel only adding to the pleasurable sensation. His hands on his lovers thighs as he thrust into him, Alec's eyes barely open as he reached again for his own cock, stroking is fast as firmly in time with his lovers cock in his arse until he could wait no longer, his come spurting out, covering his hand and chest.</p><p>Feeling Alec come, the tightness of his arse pulsating around his cock sent Magnus flying over the edge, with three last shuddering thrusts he came deep inside the younger man, collapsing forwards to rest his head on Alec's thigh.</p><p>Neither of them moved for long moment, catching their breaths, bathing in the afterglow of the their orgasms before Magnus slowly pulled his cock free of his lovers arse, got to his feet and reached down for the other man's to pull him to his feet.</p><p>“I love you,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec's in a soft kiss.</p><p>“I love you too,” Alec smiled. </p><p>“Shower?” Magnus suggested.</p><p>Alec agreed, knowing the night wasn't over yet.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>